Desenmascarado
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: ºOneshot - Giftº -Ubicado después del final del MMX3- Luego de otra victoria ante Sigma, X y Zero vuelven sanos y salvos de la batalla, pero algo inquieta la mente del hunter rojo... ºShonen ai Zero/Xº


_Hola a todos out there!_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por estos lares, ni escribía nada xD, estaba lo que se dice, "retirada" quizás? Pero, he vuelto! (Aunque solo por tiempo limitado, me temo). Pero bueno, yendo a lo que nos atañe: Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a __**SpZeeru**__, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsu!!! nwn espero que te la pases genial, y que te guste a ti (y a todos los que leen también :D) mi intento de fic xD_

_**Advertencia:** En cuanto a posibles spoilers (que los detesto con todas mis fuerzas) solo son pequeñas menciones aqui y allá, traté de no ponerlo todo demasiado obvio (Mis disculpas si no fue así y hay alguien que aún no se ha jugado, o leído toda la historia del X3 (aunque lo dudo, pero más vale prevenir, qué que te maldigan por spoilear xD))  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, y reitero, que si fueran míos, ya tendrían, mínimo, su propia serie shonen ai `w´  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos hunters llegaron agotados, pero satisfechos, hasta el hangar del MHHQ.

Habían derrotado a Sigma de nuevo, y seguramente el Doctor Cain (y el resto de la base) les recibiría con honores, y una gran felicitación.

Apenas si habían hablado de camino hasta allí, pero no fueron más que unas palabras; una certeza de que la guerra contra Sigma, y contra los Mavericks, aun no había terminado. Después de eso, ninguno rompió el silencio, a pesar de que X lo había intentado...

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle al rubio, su salvador... pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

-Ah! X! Zero! me alegra que hayan llegado con bien...- Los susodichos respondieron a sus nombres. Era el Doctor Cain, junto con algunos bots médicos, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar - Lamento este recibimiento tan brusco...- el doctor sonrió algo apenado, mientras los bots examinaban minuciosamente sus sistemas- pero es por la rutina, y... ah! oh si! Mis más sinceras felicitaciones...- y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa esta vez.

-N-No tiene que agradecernos nada, doctor...- El azul observaba el techo, sintiéndose abochornado e incómodo, tanto por los bots que violaban su espacio, conectando lectores aquí y allá, como por las felicitaciones de Cain, quien simplemente sonrió ante la reacción de quien fuera antes su protegido.

-...Y también...-se giró hasta el más alto- quiero darte las gracias, Zero, por salvar a X... nuevamente-

El carmesí solo desvió la mirada, y le respondió sin emoción alguna - Solo cumplía con mi deber-

-Claro, claro... el deber de un buen hunter... por cierto, hablando de hunter...- empezó a acariciarse la barba, pensativo.

-Hay algo que le preocupa, doctor?-

-No no! No es nada, es que... seguramente celebraran, no?-

-No-Nosotros?- X miró a Zero en busca de apoyo, pero este se limitaba exclusivamente a escuchar al doctor, mientras observaba con recelo los bots que le rodeaban.

-No no, bueno, no se si ustedes...- hizo una pausa-.... el ambiente estará muy festivo durante estas semanas...- el doctor seguía acariciándose la barba, contando a ojo las imperfecciones y aberturas en la armadura de X-... me hace sospechar que quizás se les ocurra hacer algo así como una gran reunión, probablemente muy parecida a las fiestas humanas...-

-Una fiesta humana?!-

Zero por fin apartó la vista de los bots, y la colocó en X. Su rostro se había iluminado, y tenía una sonrisa radiante. Parecía más que obvio que la idea le emocionaba mucho.

-Si si.... seguro que se tomaran días libres, y...- y de repente... click! La mente del antropólogo dio con una revelación que no precisamente le alegró- ay no no no... mis experimentos se atrasaran!...- se lamentaba, revolviendo sus manos nervioso, y paseándose de aquí para allá.

Entonces un "beep beep" resonó por todo el hangar, y los bots desconectaron todo, y empezaron a retirarse.

-Eh? Qué--?-

-Oh! Ya han terminado...- Dos de las maquinas imprimieron sus informes, los cuales Cain tomó, examinando los resultados cuidadosamente- Bueno, todo parece indicar que sus sistemas internos funcionan sin ninguna anormalidad, no hay lecturas de virus por aquí...- Cain paseaba su vista entre los dos papeles- ...X, parece que necesitas refinar un poco tu buster, hacer unas reparaciones mínimas en tu costado... y no veo alguna otra cosa... y Zero, necesitas algo de aceite en tu hombro y en ambas rodillas...¿Desean hacer las reparaciones ahora, o prefieren esperar hasta mañana?-

-Bueno...- X no se veía muy seguro de que responder. La verdad es que se sentía muy agotado como para caminar hasta el otro lado del HQ solo por unas reparaciones mínimas, pero...

-Mañana- Zero contestó por él.

El rostro de Cain se iluminó un poco- Oh! Perfecto! prepararé todo en el laboratorio, la verdad es que estoy muy interesado en examinar esos sistemas de auto-reparación que poseen, y esta seguro es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo! Solo tendré que programar la computadora principal para un análisis exhaustivo, y conectar los monitores al... - y el monólogo alegre de Cain siguió y siguió, hasta que se retiró a sus aposentos, con la tropa bipeante de bots pisándole los talones.

El ambiente quedó en absoluto silencio. Y a X no le gustaba nada.

-Zero...err... esto...- el azul miraba a todos lados menos al rubio ¿Por que se sentía tan nervioso de repente?

-Vamos- le cortó, poniéndose en marcha sin esperar al otro.

-Ah! Espera, Zero!-

Ambos se pusieron en marcha al edificio de habitaciones, cruzando por los pasillos repletos de rostros sonrientes, que les saludaban con admiración nada disimulada (y alguno que otro se atrevía hasta darles palmadas en la espalda), y entre muchas oficinas, de las cuales se asomaban diferentes y variados rostros a gritarles porras, y a darles las felicitaciones.

-Estuviste increíble, X!!-

-Usted es el mejor, Comandante!!-

-Muchas felicidades a ambos!!-

El ambiente festivo del que había hablado Cain se sentía implacable, tanto que X no podía dejar de sonreír, con un gracioso colorcillo en sus mejillas. A Zero era al único al que esto no parecía afectarle, su rostro seguía serio en todo momento, y X comenzaba a sospechar que quizás lo que había en su mirada no era solo seriedad.

Parecía molesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta el susodicho edificio (el cual estaba prácticamente vacío, por alguna razón), el carmesí siguió caminando a su lado, dispuesto a acompañarle hasta su habitación.

X no sabía porque, pero la idea de Zero acompañándole hasta allí le puso nervioso, y se sintió tonto. Zero siempre lo acompañaba hasta su residencia ¿Cuál era la diferencia esta vez?

El ojiverde desvió su mirada del camino, a ver el rostro de su acompañante.

Ahora no le parecía... estaba más que seguro.

Zero estaba molesto.

-Esto... Zero...- el mencionado se detuvo de repente. X le imitó extrañado, poniendo su vista de nuevo en el camino, solo que ya no quedaba más camino por recorrer. Al azul le impresionó lo rápido que llegaron hasta su puerta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por tercera vez en ese día. X no quería entrar y despedirse tan pronto, no sin antes saber el porque del disgusto del rojo... pero suponía que su mejor amigo debía estar cansado. Ya le preguntaría por la mañana.

El azul introdujo el código, el sonido de la puerta deslizándose dándole la bienvenida a su recámara, y su dueño se encaminó adentro.

-X, espera...-

El susodicho se detuvo y le miró.

-Puedo pasar?...- y no supo porque, pero al más chico le pareció que eso no era una pregunta, sino mas bien un hecho, pero no le dio importancia.

-Claro, pasa-

Ambos entraron entonces, la puerta deslizándose de nuevo detrás de ellos, y cerrando con un click.

La habitación de X era amplia, pero conservaba tantas cosas que no parecía así. Tenía una cama normal, como las que usan los humanos; al lado de esta se ubicaba un puff, y unos pequeños banquitos alrededor de una mesa baja, adornada en el centro con un bonito arreglo de flores, de colores muy vivos; un recargador que rara vez usaba; un escritorio, donde se apilaban desorganizadamente algunos papeles, con lámpara incorporada, y silla reclinable; una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, con su respectiva lamparita, con una única gaveta donde seguramente debía guardar sus cosas más personales, y una fotografía enmarcada y algo antigua en donde figuraban ellos dos, junto con el Doctor Cain y Sigma, y el MHHQ de fondo.

A pesar de tener alguna que otra prenda sucia o sudada regada por el suelo, la sensación que daba la habitación no era de desastre ni mucho menos. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas del amplio ventanal deslizable, dejando un aspecto y una sensación tranquila y relajada en el ambiente, llena de paz y quietud.

-Perdón por el desorden...- X sonrió avergonzado, casi nunca tenía tiempo para organizar su estancia.

Zero se limitó a emitir un sonido aprobatorio, y a dirigirse a la ventana, corriendo un poco la cortina para observar el cielo.

El bombardero se le quedó mirando atentamente.

El resplandor de la luna reflejándose en su armadura carmesí, en esos profundos ojos azules, y en su largo cabello dorado que brillaba incesante, refinando las facciones de su rostro, y haciéndole lucir una belleza casi espectral, pero a la vez, dándole más énfasis a la seriedad de su rostro...

X desvió la mirada, y procedió a quitarse el casco, colocándolo en el escritorio, y dejando que sus rebeldes cabellos castaños salieran a lucir. Sentía un ardor extraño por toda la cara, más que todo en sus mejillas.

Se había sonrojado.

Se sintió tonto de nuevo. Ya había visto a Zero un millón de veces bajo la luz de la luna, y no le había ocurrido algo como eso.

¿Cuál era la diferencia esta vez?

-X...- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que el mencionado le oyera, y efectivamente, este centró su atención de nuevo en el rubio, pero sin atreverse a voltearse y mostrar su cara enrojecida. Estaba seguro de que Zero no le estaba mirando, y seguía en la misma posición, pero aún así...- X yo... he estado pensando...-

El de pelo castaño parpadeó varias veces, expectante.

-He meditado mucho acerca de esto, y... creo que gracias a lo que ocurrió hoy, por fin he tomado una decisión al respecto...-

El otro no tenía idea de a que se refería, pero por la seriedad con la que hablaba, debía ser muy importante...

-X...-inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para que el susodicho escuchara con claridad sus palabras- He decidido presentar mi dimisión al cargo de Comandante General del HQ...-

-Q-Qué?!!-

-...Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión...-

-P-Pero--!!-

-...Mañana mismo, en la junta Post-guerra, presentaré mi renuncia...y quiero que estés presente...-

-Pero...?! P-Por qué?!!- preguntó, sintiéndose desolado, traicionado, mirándole con ojos desorbitados, y aún sin poder creerse una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-Las razones son algo... personales... pero en resumen, el cargo me ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, por no decir TODO mi tiempo...-

X estaba que no se la creía.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Zero... ¡¿Estaba tirando la toalla simplemente porque... no podía tener algo de tiempo libre?!

Él comprendía que de vez en cuando, hasta los reploids debían darse un descanso. Pero esto... Esto era sencillamente ridículo!! Después de todo lo que Zero había hecho por el MHHQ, hasta había logrado motivarlo a unirse a la lucha contra los Mavericks!... ¡¿Lo iba a echar todo al viento simplemente por algo de tiempo de ocio?!

X apretaba los puños con fuerza. La ira, la decepción, la traición, mezclándose, y acumulándose rápidamente en su interior.

Cómo...?! Cómo se atrevía...?!! Cómo podía...?!!

-¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!!!- su grito resonó por toda la estancia, y el silencio reinó entre ellos una vez mas... hasta que...

Zero por fin se apartó de la ventana, pero ahora... ahora le veía con una mirada tan fría... gélida... como un mismísimo témpano de hielo atravesando los huesos... y X sintió...

Miedo...

-Que puedes saber tú...- le dijo con rabia... _odio_... X sintió que se lo decía con odio, como si le estuviera hablando al propio Sigma...

Le dolía... y el dolor, combinado con los demás sentimientos, crearon algo con lo que su frágil corazón artificial no podía soportar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

Este... este reploid rojo no era Zero... quizás era esa copia que había creado Sigma... pero este definitivamente no era Zero...

-¿Q...Quién eres... tú?!- logró pronunciar X entre sollozos

Sus ojos seguían fríos, penetrantes -No digas ridiculeces...-

-T-Tu...-ahogó un sollozo- Tu no eres...tu no eres Zero!!-

El susodicho se limitó a seguir con su mirada gélida, apretando los puños y la mandíbula.

-De-Devuélvelo!!...E-Este egoísta...!!... Este egoísta no es Zero!!... Devuélveme a Zero!! D-Devuélve--!!- su grito se ahogó junto con su llanto.

El tan nombrado le sujetaba con una fuerza brutal los antebrazos, viéndole con una mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Comandante Maverick.

-Cállate...- una orden fría y sin contemplaciones, sin siquiera sentir piedad o pena por X.

-T-Tu no eres...-

-Cállate dije!!-

Ahogó un gemido, llorando sin poder contenerse. Ahora, aparte de sentir como si le hubiesen desgarrado el pecho, sentía un terrible dolor en donde el reploid frente suyo tenía su agarre... esa parte de su cuerpo no tenía armadura... y dolía... dolía mucho...

-Que puedes saber tú... mis razones...- sentía el cuerpo de X temblando de terror entre sus manos, pero no le importaba... no se lo iba a perdonar...- No se lo que se te ha cruzado por la cabeza... pero no aceptare que me recrimines... y me insultes de esa manera...-

-Zero... Zero jamás...-

-Zero soy yo, X!!- aumento la presión en su agarre, provocando un aullido de dolor por parte del otro- Yo soy Zero, X!! Soy el real! Así que ya deja de decir ridiculeces!!-

-Zero jamás...! Jamás me haría daño!!- X se retorció entre esas manos, ya...ya no podía soportar más el dolor en sus antebrazos. El rubio le soltó casi al instante, sintiéndose culpable. Vio como el otro se alejó de él como pudo, y luego, desvió la mirada.

-Sabes tú... porque razón...- su susurro era bajo y grave.

-E-Egoísta...- X aún se ahogaba entre sollozos, pero se estaba calmando poco a poco.

-No...-

-R-Renuncias... p-por tu propio beneficio...-

-Espera... ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo por mi?!-

-L-Lo haces por ti...! E-Egoísta!!-

-No!! Yo no...!!-

-Y d-después de que decías que era tu deber...!! M-Mentías...!!-

-NO!! Deja de decir palabrejos sin fundamento, X!!!-

-Sin funda...mento?!! Vas a renunciar por t-ti...!! Por una simple y-y estupida r-razón!!!-

-Estupida?! Estupida?!!!-

-S-SI!! Estupida!!!-

-NO te atrevas a llamarle estúpida a mi razón sin saber siquiera cual es!!!-

-Entonces d-di de una vez cual es tu estúpida razón!!!-

-Mi razón eres tú, X!!!-

Y calló. Su argumento, su llanto, su sollozo ahogado. Todo calló. Estaba demasiado shockeado para pensar... pero una pregunta repasaba en su mente.

¿Por qué... él... era la razón por la que Zero se retiraba del cargo?

El rubio desvió la mirada de nuevo, sintiéndose imbécil. Imbécil, realmente imbécil.

Se lo había dicho. Que imbécil. Se suponía que no debía decírselo. Jamás. Pero se lo había dicho. Y ahora... tendría que explicarlo... o X empezaría a echarse la culpa... y él era... malo... muy malo... con las palabras...

Tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra una pared con tal fuerza, que lo dejara knockeado por 100 años más.

Imbécil. El no hablaba mucho. Pero decirle justamente algo como eso a alguien tan sensible como X. Imbécil. Que era un imbécil.

-Z-Zero... tú... y-yo...-

El rubio suspiró. Ahora o... ahora. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te dije que el cargo... me ocupaba tiempo, no es asi?-

El de ojos verdes asintió.

-Hoy yo... no llegué, es decir, si llegué pero... por poco no llegaba... aunque sí lo hice, pero...- el carmesí dio un respingo. Pero que malo era con las palabras!- Lo que quiero decir, X, es que...-

El mencionado esperaba ansioso. Muy pocas veces había visto a Zero enredarse tanto. Pero eso era principalmente porque no hablaba mucho. A Zero le molestaba andarse con rodeos, él prefería ir al punto.

-Yo... en las batallas... siempre llego tarde... y tú tienes que cargar con todo... y... pues yo...- dio otro respingo, molesto. Definitivamente era un asco con las palabras. Prefería ir al punto y ya. – No quiero que cargues con todo X, quiero ayudarte, y quiero estar ahí, a tiempo, cuando necesites apoyo- le dijo serio. Sí. Así estaba mejor. Al punto. –Y... es eso...-

X pestañeó extrañado -Pero Zero... tú siempre llegas a tiempo...-

-No no! No me has entendido bien... quiero decir...-

El azul le miró confundido. Ahora si que no entendía nada.

El rubio suspiró pesado, y se acercó hasta él. Frente a frente. Debía decírselo. Claro; y al punto.

-Lo que quiero que entiendas X es que... quizás tu sientas que yo siempre llego a tiempo, pero para mi no es así... se supone que somos equipo, pero tú y yo no hemos completado ni una sola misión juntos... yo... siempre me surge algún compromiso a la mitad... y... en resumen, X... yo quiero, y no se si necesito, pero estoy seguro de que quiero, realmente quiero, protegerte en todo momento... y este cargo no me lo permite...-

Los ojos de Zero reflejaban completa decisión. Sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. Y aún así no podía creer que le hubiese dicho todo eso. Volvió a sentir el ardor de antes en sus mejillas, y rápidamente ocultó su cara entre sus manos, avergonzado.

-X...- sintió como le tomaba de las manos- X...- y le destapaba la cara- X... yo... no quiero que pienses que...- le examinó el rostro- X, estas rojo... ¿Estas bien?-

-N-No me mires!!- y desvió la cara, ahora tan rojo como la armadura del pelilargo. Se sentía un cosquilleo agradable, en sus manos. Y esto solo lo hacia avergonzarse más, sin saber porque.

Zero le miró algo confuso, y sin pensarlo mucho soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza –Pues yo... pienso que te ves bien así...-

X sentía que se le iba a fundir el disco duro ¿Acaso Zero lo había alagado? ¿Y por qué estaba teniendo estas reacciones tan raras con él?

El rubio por fin recuperó la atención del más chico, y aunque sabía que lo anterior lo había dicho sin pensar, algo de razón tenían esas palabras.

El color rojizo en las mejillas de X le daban un aspecto más... lindo e inocente... y de cierta forma eso le parecía... atractivo.

Alejó esos pensamientos. No era el momento, ni la persona adecuada por la cual estar sintiendo cosas extrañas. Carraspeó un poco – Como te iba diciendo, X... no quiero que pienses que no puedes defenderte solo, ni que no confio en ti... yo por supuesto que confio en ti... pero... aún así... no puedo evitar preocuparme... por ti... aunque se que es tonto... pero...-

El sonrojo de X se había calmado un poco, pero al escuchar a Zero, ZERO, admitiendo abiertamente que se preocupaba por él, se encendió de nuevo, y con más fuerza.

-Z-Zero yo...-

-Bueno... creo que ya te he quitado mucho tiempo de descanso...- le soltó las manos con suavidad, así sin más, y ahora se encaminaba a la puerta.

-E-espera!-

Logró hacerlo detenerse.

-Y-yo... creo que comprendo... pero... no comprendo... es decir...- X trató de calmarse un poco, sonrojado o no, no importaba. Sabía que tenía que haber algo más escondido, una razón por la cual Zero quería con tanto ahínco protegerle, tanto como para renunciar a todo. Tenía que saber cual era. – Lo que no comprendo, Zero, es... yo solo soy un simple amigo, no? Un simple aprendiz... así que... no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por mí... o por que quieres protegerme...después de todo... siempre puedes encontrar a otro amigo, no? Como Dragoon y...—

De a dos zancadas, hizo nula la distancia entre ellos, y lo atrapó entre sus brazos. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero sí sabía que no quería escuchar más a X diciendo tonterías como esas.

El de azul se quedó en shock. Un abrazo. Zero. Zero lo estaba abrazando –No te dije que dejaras de decir ridiculeces...- hizo una pausa, pero al ver que el otro no le respondía, prosiguió- Tonto... tú no eres nada simple para mi... ¿O crees que, si fueras algo simpleton, moriría por salvar tu pellejo?... Estaré del lado de los hunters, pero no soy Don Caridad...- Apoyó su frente en la de X, la cálida gema de su casco haciendo contacto con la piel del otro- ...tu eres lo más importante... y que no se te olvide... por que no lo pienso repetir...- le miro serio, penetrante, con sus ojos azulados.

Ahora sí que se iba a fundir, y no solo su disco duro, si no todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sonrojado tanto en todo lo que llevaba activado.

-Y ahora si...- se separó de él, caminando nuevamente hacia la entrada- Descansa X, te lo mereces...- y la puerta se deslizó, abriéndose...

-E-E-Espera!- el pelicastaño le alcanzó antes de que se marchara. El pelilargo le observaba, atento –Zero, yo... aún me cuesta... es decir... comprendo... pero...-respiró hondo- no quiero que los demás se vean privados de su comandante, no por mi causa...- hizo una pausa- ...Se que soy importante para ti, pero... aún así... el HQ aún te necesita, Zero... por favor... piénsalo-

El rubio se le quedó mirando un tiempo... para luego volverse y seguir con su camino, sin pronunciar palabra.

X le observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

Suspiró un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado.

Y es que, algo le decía que, sea cual fuera, Zero tomaría la mejor decisión.

Sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo.

Se quitó rápidamente la armadura, removiendo pieza por pieza, y se desplomó en la cama.

Se durmió casi al instante, con el calor de Zero, y un agradable cosquilleo, aún rondándole por la piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Entonces... ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Del asco? Admito que nunca antes había escrito algo tan... ligero, por así decirlo xD, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, como se dice... _

_Debo retirarme, por ahora, espero que te la pases muy bien Tsu! y a ustedes que me leen, tambien nwn, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme; cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben, **dejen un review** x)_

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
